


Don't Feed the Ladybirds

by Milady_Montrose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And so are bugs, Gen, Nature is awesome, Peridot and Lapis witness an epic battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Montrose/pseuds/Milady_Montrose
Summary: One-Shot. Peridot and Lapis witness an epic battle between a ladybird and a bunch of ants. In the middle of it all is an unlucky aphid.





	Don't Feed the Ladybirds

A bright patch of red flickered across Lapis’s vision. It hovered slowly across Lapis’s vision, giving her plenty of time to notice it, and monitor it with her eyes. As it left out of the window, Lapis straightened into a sitting position; the hammock shook a little. Lapis took to the air, unwilling to lose sight of the red dot. Peridot looked up, and yelled at her, halfway across the room, “What happened, Lapis?”

“A red dot went out the window. I’m following it,” said Lapis levelly. The red dot alighted on the leaf of a nearby flowering bush. Running to keep up, Peridot squatted in front of the bush. Lapis landed by her. From this distance, both could see the red dot-a ladybird-and a wriggling brown mass.

“Ants,” said Lapis, losing interest.

“Ooh,” breathed Peridot, inching closer.

The ladybird strolled up to one of the plant’s stalks, near some ants and…

“Aphids!” declared Peridot. “Look at this Lapis!” She pointed excitedly at the ladybird, who approached an aphid, slightly farther away from the rest of the aphids and the ants.

The ladybird stepped right over the aphid, and began to munch on its back.

 Those aphid herders, those ants, rushed into battle. Some milled around the rest of the aphids, whilst others headed to fend off the predator killing their cows, their aphids.

As if aware of the approaching threat, the ladybird shifted a few centimeters away from the approaching ants. It did not seem like the ladybird could move too far without letting its meal free.

Two ants leapt into action, fiercely attacking the ladybug. One struck from the back, scratching its feelers and legs against the ladybird’s hard wing covers.

“I don’t think that attack got through,” commented Peridot.

“The ladybird’s wing covers are too hard,” said Lapis, leaning in.

When her nose was only a foot away from the action, Peridot said, “Er…Lapis?”

Lapis’s eyes quickly tore from the action, to Peridot, then back to the battle. “If you get too close, the ladybird might escape onto your nose.”

“Oh,” said Lapis. She drew back some, to guard her face and ensure it did not become an escape route.

Lapis’s action turned out to be rather unnecessary, because the ladybird took off and fled to a nearby leaf, leaving its harassers behind.

The leaf must have been worlds away to the ants, but for Lapis and Peridot, it was only a turn of the head. The ladybird continued to eat the aphid. An ant crawled out from the underside of the leaf, and rushed to confront the ladybird.

“Another challenger appears!” announced Peridot.

The ant ran around the ladybird, trying to bite the beetle’s legs. The ant did not succeed, because the beetle was heavily armored. The beetle crouched a little, protecting its legs.

The ladybird soon finished its meal, and the ant left.

“That was cool,” said Peridot.

“Hmm…” hummed Lapis, shrugging.

Turning to Lapis, Peridot said, enthusiastically: “Do you think the ladybug would let us feed it?”

Lapis’s eyebrows raised a little. “Doesn’t Steven always say not to feed the animals?

That clipped Peridot’s eagerness a bit, but soon she rebounded, “It’ll just be this once,” As she spoke, she swatted the air with her hand, to prove her point.

Peridot turned back to the bush, and carefully selected an aphid from the leaf. The ants exploded with action, some trying to bite Peridot’s fingers, others just freaking out. One bit her. “Yow!” yelped Peridot, flinging her hand back reflexively.

The ant flew, smushing against Lapis’s cheek. She flicked it off non-chalantly. “I bet that ladybird will bite you.”

Peridot shot a glance back at Lapis. “No it won’t. Ladybirds don’t have teeth.”

Lapis’s face twisted briefly, and she leaned in, just to catch what would happen next.

Peridot inched her finger to the ladybird, displaying the crushed aphid. The ladybird scraped the carcass off Peridot’s finger quickly, teeth creating little scratches on the tip of her finger. Peridot was not a human; her tactile sense was stronger. That was why she felt the little nip even more than Steven ever would. Lapis laughed without malice as Peridot yanked back, announcing to the heavens:

“YOWCH!”


End file.
